


On her terms

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Nifflers, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Emma get divorced from Killian, she leaves Storybrooke to figure things and also her emotions towards Regina. Coming back a year later she see the pain she has caused on her friend, vowing never to leave her side again.Mention of CaptainSwan, but mostly SwanQueen. Fluff.





	On her terms

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with an idea of what would happen if Emma had a niffler and built from there.

_**On her terms** _

Emma Swan sighed as she walked into court yard of the massive castle where Regina currently receded. She had talked to her mother only to find it was where her friend spent most of her time. It had been about a year since she had last been here and she was anxious to see her. She did know that she shouldn't have left things as she did and she was willing to do anything to gain Regina's trust back. Swallowing hard she stepped pass the royal guards, they didn't even flinch or try to stop her. Then again why would they. Emma however saw it as a positive sigh that Regina hadn't told her guards to deny her access.

As she walked down the hallway towards the throne room, she suddenly got aware of something. Cursing she looked around for her new pet, a niffler, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Jack!" she called out, not even sure where to start looking as this place was huge. She decided to go back the way she came, knowing she had him inside the pocket of her jacket when she entered the castle.

Regina walked into her throne room, tall and regal as always, gasping when she saw the little creature sitting on her throne, playing with a golden necklace she was sure she had lost months earlier. The pendant was a golden book with an arrow shooting through it, she had gotten if from Robin and Alice for her previous birthday. She loved it dearly and had gotten ever so upset when she found it missing.

Her old self would have incinerated the creature for being so bold, but as she got curious by the little beast that looked like a mix between a platypus and a beaver, she walked closer. Once by her throne she looked at him saying, "What are you and how did you get in here?"

He looked at her, making some sounds before his attention got back to the necklace. The brunette smiled by this as she found it adorable. She startled as she heard Emma's voice calling, "Jack, get back here this isn't funny!"

Regina chuckled amused saying mere to herself than to anyone else, "So you are Jack and you came with Emma, I should have guessed."

The creature looked up at her once more, but only for a second.

Regina tiled her head as if she was measuring it, before she slowly let her hand go to stroke his soft, black fur. It was softer than any fur she had ever felt. Jack that normally didn't like that anyone but his master petting him, froze trying to decided if he was okay if this person or not. Deciding he was, he let out some happy sounds.

"So, Jack, what do you like except for gold, maybe I can trade the necklace for some nuts?" Regina said, conjuring some in her free hand, offering them.

He made a high-pitched squeal, letting go of the necklace. The Queen sniggered and took him, giving him the nuts. He started eating them at once. Just then Emma came inside the look, looking at the two, saying, "I see you meet Jack."

"I have, but I must ask, why did you name him Jack?" Regina said, noticing the blonde was looking much better than the last time she saw her.

"It is after Jack Sparrow, the pirate, both like golden treasures," Emma explained.

"You and your love for pirates," Regina rolled her dark eyes at her.

Jack that now was done with the nuts, saw something shimmer between the fabrics of the throne and started on the task of getting to it. Emma looked at him mortified, squealing, "Jack, stop that at once, you are ruining the throne!"

"Leave him be, I will fix it later," said Regina in a stern tone, adding, "So why are you really here, other than to letting him on the loose."

"Wanted to check on my best friend, I missed your regalness," said Emma with a sheepish grin.

"That is not even a word, but I do appreciate it, it has been quiet without you," the brunette admitted. Life had been quite boring with the blonde savior around.

"Awww you missed me," Emma said, feeling slightly happy about that, casting a glimpse over at Jack that was holding something small and shiny. Afraid he could break of swallow it, she held her hand towards him, making him drop it with an unhappy sound. Emma looked at the object, it looked like a small engagement ring, golden with a small diamond swan on it.

Regina pretended she hadn't seen it, and said with little emotion, "Of course, you are my best friend, when you were gone I had no one to really talk to. No one I care much for in any case."

"You mean no one you can yell at or argue with," Emma said and made a face.

"I do that with your parents or my other subjects from time to time and not to mention your husband about your daughter," said Regina, her tone was casual, flat, still stern. Her eyes showed little emotion, so she could as just as well talked about the weather.

Jack looked from one to the other, sensing something was off. He made some sounds then curled up to sleep.

"Ex-husband," Emma corrected with a sigh.

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, she had to be certain she heard that right.

"He is my ex-husband, we tried for the first three years of our marriage, I was so convinced I loved him, and in many ways I still do. I just don't love him in the ways a wife should love her husband. We are so alike, yet so different, in the end it just didn't work. That is why I left a year ago when the divorce was finalized, I needed time to think, to figure things out. I needed to know if I could live here for the rest of my life, if I could continue raising her with him, if I could be happy here," Emma finished, sighing heavily yet again.

"I see, and what did you conclude after leaving your daughter behind," Regina demanded to know. She had come to terms with Emma giving up Henry long ago, as it had brought them together. The blonde was the only thing perfect in her imperfect world. Still she would never understand how she could leave Hope behind.

"That I will never do it again, I can't live without her, without you, but can't just stay in the united realms forever, I want to show you and Hope places outside the realms, like where I found Jack," said Emma, looking Regina straight in the eyes.

"And what about what I want?" Regina countered; storm was clearly showing in her dark eyes now.

"And what do you want?" Emma asked, flabbergasted, that she hadn't even considered asking. Of course the woman would have something to say in the matter, but the blonde never really thought about it.

"I want the woman I considered to be my best friend to talk to me instead of running. You didn't just leave Killian and Hope, Emma, you left me! Have you any idea of how lonely and frustrated I was?! Henry had enough with his family, and Lena found someone new. It is not that I can't be a lone ruler, I just prefer not to be. For you to leave me like that, be gone and then come back, expecting me to be alright with it, that is a hell of a lot to ask, even for you, so fuck it, just fuck it!" Regina spoke, turning her back on the blonde, friends running down her cheeks.

Emma was lost on words for the first time in her eyes, all that escaped her was, "Regina, I…!

"Just leave, that is what you are good at," her voice was shaking now.

"No, I won't leave, not this time," the savior's voice was calm and steady.

"Why there is nothing for you here," Regina said, feeling raw, she let her hand sink into her chest, taking her heart out, turning around, holding it up before Emma, "Crush it, and be done with it, I can't take this anymore."

Emma looked at the woman in front of her, offering a red heart with black shadows inside. She was in tears hurting and it was all because of her. It was odd to see someone as strong as Regina at her weakest asking her to kill her. The blonde shook her head, only to take Regina's heart, press a gentle kiss against it, then push it back in where it belonged. Then she put her arms around the other woman, holding her tight.

Regina fought to get loose at first, then settled, still crying exhausted from the emotional battle raging inside her. She clung to Emma for dear life. Once she managed to calm herself, she let Emma go, carefully lifting up the niffler, "I am sorry I just can't do this."

"I won't force you to love me, but may I have Jack back?" Emma asked.

"No," the brunette said as she vanished in a sky of purple.

"Fuck it, just so you know I will come back later," Emma yelled, leaving the premises. It was not long after that Emma rang the doorbell outside Killian's apartment. He had gotten it right after the divorce was finalized.

From the inside of Killian's apartment Emma heard something that made her regret more than ever that she had left a year before. Her heart sank in her chest as she heard Hope's voice say, "Papa, hurry up, maybe it is mama Gina."

So, Regina function as her mother now, was she and Hook sharing custody more than Emma she thought they did. Then again Regina was Hope's Godmother so maybe it wasn't all that strange after all. Still a million images or Regina and Hook went thought her mind as she stood on the doormat, looking at the name plate outside the door saying, "Killian and Hope Jones."

Both names neatly placed inside an anchor. She smiled as she heard the voice of her ex-husband, "I am coming, sweetheart."

The smile remained on her pale red lips as the door opened and she heard him say, "Emma, you are back?"

"Hi," she said with a half-smile, then her attention got turned to their daughter as she looked at her saying, "Hi Princess, I missed you so much!"

"What are you doing here?" Hostility in Killian's voice now.

Emma expected nothing more since she a year ago had just run out on the two. Now she was back, willing to do anything to gain his trust, not for him, but so she would be able to gain the trust of his, their daughter.

"I wanted to check up on the two of you," she said, calmly. By the looks of it both had been doing fine without her.

"We are as you can see fine," he said, wondering what had brought her back.

"Yes, seems like it was with Henry, I was never needed," sadness in her voice as she spoke now.

"You were, but then you just got up and left, of all the persons in the world you should have known better than to do just that," he said, it was sadness in his voice also. He hated to admit he missed her, mostly as the mother of their daughter, but also as his friend.

"I know, but at the time I felt I had no other choice. I felt trapped here with all my conflicting emotions. I had no idea how to even start telling you or Regina about it, not to mention my parents. I did what I felt was right at the time, but I am not saying I did the right thing," she said, feeling her frustration as she talked.

"You are aware that taking to us might have been the better thing to do right? I always suspected she had more than friendly feelings for you, but it wasn't until you left I got how deep they ran. She had been as a mother for Hope as she once was for Henry," said Killing, a soft smile on his lips.

"I got as much when I visited the castle, she showed me the door," Emma said, knowing it wasn't the first and probably not the last Regina would do just that.

"Are you really that surprised? If you want her, you should fight for her," he said, looking down at their daughter, that were looking from one to the other paying attention.

Emma shook her head, turning her attention towards her little girl, saying, "You have grown so much."

"Uh-huh," Hope said, not sure what else to say to that.

"So, do you still like stuffed animals?" Emma tried, knowing gifts might not make up for being gone, but it might be a start.

"Uh-huh," said the young girl, looking at her mother with curious eyes.

Emma smiled and pulled a stuffed bunny from behind her back, carefully holding it up in front of Hope. Hope's eyes widened as she carefully took it, whispering a shy, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Princess," Emma said in the softest tone.

"I am not a Princess," the four-year-old spoke.

"Oh?" Emma asked, feeling a bit of sting inside.

"I am a Pirate Queen like papa and mama Gina, I will rule the sea," she said in a matter of fact way.

Emma couldn't but to notice her attitude that reminded her of Regina and also of Henry, it made her heard ache, knowing she was the only one to blame for it. She was no longer a product of herself and Killian, and the worst part of it all was that Regina hadn't done anything wrong. Emma was sure Regina told her to call her mama, but at it had just happened at some point.

A tear ran down Emma's cheek due to her own foolishness as she felt all was lost. Maybe it had been better to simply stay away. Hope noticed, she looked at her with worried eyes saying, "Mommy, please don't cry."

"I am sorry, little pirate, I just missed you so much," Emma said, sitting down on her level. Hope slowly came over and hugged her saying, "Don't go away, please."

"I won't ever leave you again," Emma whispered as she hugged her tight, not ever wanting to let her go again.

"Good," she whispered.

"Hope, why don't you show your mom what we have worked on in your room lately," Killian said, most to lighten the mood.

Hope broke from their hug, only to take her hand and leading her mother further into the apartment, to her room. Emma smiled a little seeing the door, not only did it have a colorful sign saying, "Hope's room,', it also had two handles, one for an adult to open the door, and one a bit lower so she could open it herself. Hope opened the door showing Emma her colorful room. On one walls, there was a bed, the top bunk had stairs leading up to a castle painted on the wall, the bunk beneath was in shape of a boat. Two walls had been painted like Regina's throne room, and the third surrounding the door, a ship sailing into the sunset. No doubt modeled after the Jolly Roger. It was also a monkey bar next to the bed leading to a watch tower like Hook had on his boat. In the room was also shelves with toys, booms and framed pictures, a small table with small chairs around and boxes with Lego and stuffed animals. It was also an electric train that went through the room. On the table it was set up for a tea party. Emma found the irony that her daughter sat the bunny down on one of the chairs, next to a doll that looked like the mad hatter. Hope smiled pleased, "Mommy, come have tea with me."

"Of course, your majesty," Emma said with a smile and sat down, glad to be invited, even if it was a pretend party. From the doorway Killian was watching them, glad she had come back for her daughter, hoping she wouldn't run away again.

* * *

That night was one of the longest in Regina's life, or that was what if felt like. It was not uncommon that the woman was walking restlessly around her castle, after all being Queen, she had a dozen responsibilities, and it was at times some of them kept her awake. This time it was different thought, it reminded her as mix between the night Daniel died and the night before she was to marry her late husband. She looked down towards her feet, the niffler was no longer following her, it had at first, now he sat on her bed eating nuts and berries from a bowl.

The brunette was now pacing around her living room where she so many years ago had raised Henry. Pictures of the two of them and his childhood was everywhere around. Now joined by pictures of his family, her own and young Hope. There was even one of Killian and Hope at the playground, he was pushing her on a swing, both were smiling at her.

Her heart swelled looked at the little girl with her blonde hair and Killian's clear blue eyes. She could remember that back in her evil queen days those eyes had fascinated her, she never went all the way with him though, she found it to be beneath her. In fact she never even imagined them to be fast friends, still they were. She did know that he had gone all the way with her mother, and maybe that was why she would never be interested in him that way anymore. She shook it off, looking at a picture of Emma close by, it hurt so much that they had gotten a daughter and she never had the chance with Robin. She did see his son Roland from time to time, and she knew Zelena did as well, still it wasn't quite the same. She would never get what Emma saw in the pirate, and the fact that they had a daughter, it just wasn't right. It wasn't that she didn't want Emma to have children, it was more that she felt life was screwing her over and over.

Why didn't the blonde just talk to her instead of running. It was no way she could forgive her for that, even if she wanted to, even if she needed her, even if every fiber in her being was longing for her. And so, she did what she had done for the last years, she screamed, screams inhuman, filled with her pain and her rage, over and over, until she fell to the floor crying, sobbing hard. What hadn't notice was that she by accident had pressed call to Emma and the blonde heard the animalistic screams and now her sobbing.

The brunette wasn't even prepared to have the blonde woman to wrap her arms around her, holding her tight. Regina didn't even fight her off this time, she was in not contention to do so. Instead she let herself be held, even long after the tears and sour cries has stopped. She could feel herself go numb in Emma's arms and slowly fall asleep.

Emma carefully lifted her up, and carried her to the bedroom, putting the covers around her. The she sat down next to her, watching over her just in case it would happen again, having a feeling it wasn't the first time it happened. She just wanted to show Regina she was true when it came to keeping her word. This time she wouldn't leave.

* * *

Regina didn't wake until her alarm went off the next morning. As her eyes fluttered open, she was surprised to see that the blonde was still there, sleeping peacefully next to the niffler. Regina cleared her throat, it was a bit raspy from the night before and came across hoarser than she first would have thought, "Emma?"

"I am up," the blonde said, her eyes fluttering open, and she jumped of the bed standing up straight as an arrow.

"You stayed all night why?" Regina asked, eyeing her, she didn't feel angry or annoyed by it, just surprised.

"Of course, I did. I know you pocket dialed, but your screams were so raw and inhumane, I got worried and I couldn't bring myself to leave," Emma quickly explained.

"Thank you, but you should know you are the reason I cried like that," she admitted, feeling stupid for even saying it.

"I know, do you want me to leave, I am sure you must have planes since the alarm went off," said Emma, knowing she wanted to stay in this room with this woman forever.

"My brain is telling me to throw you out, but my heart wants you to stay, so I don't know," said the brunette, making a face, she felt so very lost.

"I am willing to fight for you," Emma said, conjuring a bear with a shirt that said, 'I love you.' She had gotten it on her journey, she just couldn't resist the cute little panda with the shirt and so she brought it.

Regina looked at the little panda, feeling her heart swelling as no one had bothered giving her one of those before. Chocolate, flowers, expensive gifts for sure, but nothing so simple. If she didn't count the old necklace with a heart pendant and the ring she once got from Daniel. Not expensive, because he wasn't rich, but she didn't care, just like now. This small gesture spoke volumes as it meant Emma was serious about what she was saying, plus it smelled like her, meaning the blonde had had it for some time.

Regina tilted her head, looking at the blonde saying, "I won't get rid of you will I, Swan?"

"I am afraid not, I intend to stick by your side until I die, I don't care if it is as a friend, lover of wife, but I would prefer the last two," Emma said with one of her goofy grins.

The grins that melted Regina, time and time again. She patted on the spot next to her in bed saying, "You win, but only because I missed you."

Emma went and sat down next to her, saying, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"No, but I have to be, because if I continue to show you the door even when I am upset, no matter what you say, I might lose you. I lost you once to the pirate, I am not about to let that happen again," Regina spoke.

"Wait a minute, Killian and I have been together for years, so if what you are saying is true, you fell in love with me almost the moment I stepped into town," Emma said, really surprised by this.

"Yes, from you cut the branch on the apple tree to be precise. I didn't kill Graham because you touched him, I was afraid he would touch you. Yet I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I felt, that I wanted you, that I needed you, and so I denied them and went with Robin instead," said Regina, like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you tell me, as I wanted to be with you, but I thought you hated me. It is only now it dawns on me when you said a while back you didn't hate me. You were frustrated with me, because you loved me?" Emma looked at her friend with calm eyes.

"Yes, I did, I was conflicted about how I felt for you and him, then he died and Hook came back, it just wasn't right. I ended up sleeping with Mal to down the pain, but it didn't work, nothing did as she saw right through me. She is one clever dragon. It was only after you left it really dawned on me how you really felt, but then you were gone. Besides even if you hadn't left, I shouldn't have gone for you, considering who your parents are, and what I have been taught. In the world I grew up, being with a woman outside the chambers was considered a sin. Bit how can it be so bad when Alice and Robin, and Ruby and Dorothy, makes it work?" she sighed. She wasn't even making sense anymore. After all she had slept with the dragon more than once, but that was all they did. If she was with Emma it was because of the deep she felt in addition to the attraction, and that really scared her.

"Let them think what they want, if we want to be together, we should. I won't for your hand though, it had to come from you," Emma pointed out, getting lost in Regina's dark depths.

"I know you wouldn't you are not the one to force anything you ask," Regina said, before getting out of bed, saying, "Excuse me I need to shower before work."¨

"Of course, I will wait downstairs," said the blonde with a nod, padding in the direction of the door, noticing the Regina was clearly checking out her behind. She then figured that she wasn't crazy when she noticed that before. The brunette had really checked her out, and clearly liked what she saw, judging from the ring she took from Jack the day before. As Emma walked towards the stairs she noticed he was walking right next to her and she smiled by this. She knew he most likely hadn't been to the bathroom since the day before she let him run outside as soon as they came down the stairs. She then headed for the kitchen to start making breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

The brunette let the hot water consume her, feeling like she was drowning in it, rinsing her clean. As she started on cleaning her hair she wondered if it was wise to go with Emma, all instinct told her to be mad at the blonde, but the other part of her just couldn't. She groaned wondering why this had to be so hard, when it came to her love life it always seemed that something went wrong and she hated it. With Robin it had to Henry and Roland having been taking in consideration, in addition to her sister coming back as his wife. With Daniel it was sneaking around as it was no way that her mother would ever let them be together, and how right she had been when it came to that. With the King it was that she was forced into a marriage she didn't want, she was unaware still if she would call loveless, as she respected him a great deal when it came down to it, and he her. He would never force himself on her, if she said no, and she had preformed her duties as a wife more than once. Killing him was more that she at some level felt trapped as she wanted someone that could make her heart skip a beat, that would make her laugh, that didn't deny her from being herself due to the fact that a Queen should act a certain way. Then there was the curse and she becoming a mayor, she had taken a lover instead, no emotions just lust, then it was Maleficent as she knew what she had gotten into when it came to her. She had some short affairs with her previous, but that was all they were, they were to different to even make it work.

Later it was Emma, the one that draw her up the wall in frustration, only to make her shake her head and make her heart melt moments later. She had loved her more than she ever loved Daniel, and felt a deeper connection with her than anyone else. It had crushed her when she married Hook, yet she had tried to be happy for her as she was sure that the blonde wanted it and she wouldn't stand in the way. Now that she knew the feelings were mutual, she wondered what would have happened if she spoke up about her emotions so many years ago. Shaking it of as she knew there was no use going to the what if. The only thing she needed to decided was if she was going to jump all in here and now. Going out of the shower she conjured the ring the niffler had found the day before, she had it made years ago, as she planned to court Emma and asking for her hand. Then courage failed her as she was not on the best terms with the blonde's parents at the time. Then there was Hook and the ring had gotten lost. Or so she thought until the creature found it, maybe that was a sign.

Maybe she should just ask her once she came out of the shower, put the anger and disappointment over the fact that she had left aside, ask now and work it out later, where she had been, what she had seen. After all it was Emma, she knew her bad, good and worse, even being gone a year wouldn't change that. And for not having told her about the divorce and how she felt, who was she to judge when she herself haven't told Emma how she really felt. She was no better herself Regina concluded. Quickly she dried herself of and used the hairdryer just a little, before combing her hair. She then went to put on her undergarments and the dress she had on when they first meet. Same high heels, only different was how she now kept her hair. Still she felt confident, yet nervous walking down the stairs. She didn't look down to see Jack sitting there on the lowest step and therefore stumbled and fell to the ground with a loud groan.

Emma that heard the commotion came running asking, "Regina, are you alright?"

"Yes, will become a bit black and blue due to your creature, Emma. He is as hopeless as you, both seem to get in my way, but both are too lovable to get really angry at," she said cursing just a little by this. Jack looked at her with sad eyes. He knew he upset her. Yet Regina gently stroked him saying, "I am sorry, Jack, I should have watched my steps."

He made a few sounds and crawled up her arm, settling on her shoulder. Regina laughed hearfelt saying, "Seems you got competition for my affection, Emma."

"Yes, so it will seem, but I don't mind," said she with a soft laughter.

"Good, because I have decided he will stay here with me, that both of you will," said Regina, gently stroking him.

"Really and what made you come to that conclusion?" Emma asked, feeling her heart jump with joy.

"I simply can't live without you, there is one thing though," said Regina, looking at her, with calm eyes.

"Yes?" Emma held her breath.

"I prefer to limit it to just one pet, we have to make a room for Hope and I would like us to try to have one of our own. Fate has been cruel with me in that department, but I would still like to try one more time, even if you have to be the surrogate if my…eggs work," Regina struggled to get the last out.

"Of course, I would love to make babies with you, Regina," Emma said, aware it sounded corny, considering she most likely couldn't do that. Still she would be willing to try it all if it made the brunette happy.

"Alright, then there is one more thing," Regina said, looking at the blonde.

"I have to earn your trust, I get it," Emma said with a firm nod.

"Yes, but that is not what I meant, before we get another child I want us to get married. I suppose it is an old school thing to suggest, still if you want to be with me, that is what I want, and need," Regina said, adding, "It doesn't mean you are forgiven yet, but we will work on it."

"Wait you are asking me to be your wife?" tears of joy flowing from Emma's eyes now.

"I am, that yes," said Regina, pulling the ring out from her pants pocket.

"You got yourself a deal, Madam Mayor," said Emma, holding out her hand, beaming.

Regina tread it on, before she shyly leaned in to press a kiss against Emma's lips, hoping she would not regret it. After all she was risking it all. Emma returned it, feeling nothing with bliss, vowing to herself to make it up to her future wife.

* * *

_**Two years later** _

Regina looked into the cradle, at the end of it Jack was playing with a rattle, making the young baby girl make happy sounds. He knew how to entertain her, making Regina glad she decided to keep the creature around. He wasn't the only one though. Emma had kept to her word and taken Regina where she found Jack, along with Hope and Regina had been attached to another little niffler, she called her, 'Happiness,' as that was what she brought her. The small creatures always made her smile, even when causing trouble and she couldn't picture her life without them.

She knew for a fact that Happiness was expecting a litter quite soon that would be a welcome addition to the family. That and of course their daughter Henrietta. Seemed like both the women couldn't come up with a name they agreed on, and in the end it seemed like the simpler choice to name her after her bigger brother, or the female version of the name. Regina smiled at her daughter, or rather their daughter, that had become halfway due to modern medicine and halfway due to magic. She really was a cutie, blue eyes and dark downs for hair. And how she loved her. Perhaps not being on bed-rest to the end of her pregnancy and giving birth, still she loved her. The Queen was now on maternity leave, so she spent the days mostly at home, while Elsa and Emma had come up with a solution on how to rule the round in the meantime.

She startled hearing the door in the hallways open and footsteps coming towards them, a smile on dark red lips, it was her wife she knew. She soon heard Emma's voice saying, "How are my two beauties?"

"We are fine, glad you are back," said Regina, walking over to give her a loving kiss.

"I need to go back to the castle later, a meeting of some sort," Emma rolled her eyes.

"I know, but for now you are here with us, did you see Happiness on your way in?" Regina wondered as she hadn't seen her in a while.

"No, maybe she is hiding somewhere giving birth. Which reminds me Hope is coming over later tonight, she has to be at a sleepover, Killian will give the details, you don't mind do you?" Emma looked at her ever so helplessly.

"No, I do not, I will drive her there, but first will you make us some dinner as I feed her?" Regina wondered, a yawn escaping her. Their little one didn't want to sleep at night for whatever reason.

"Of course," said Emma and headed towards the kitchen, when she turned and said, "Regina?"

"Yes?" worry in her voice as she looked at Emma.

"I love you," Emma said with a wink, before continuing on her way.

"I love you too, Swan," Regina called after her, before lifting their daughter up from the crib whispering, "It is time for your dinner, my little one."

The baby looked at her making some sound, settling against her breast as she started to suck. Regina smiled as she figured she never thought she would ever be this happy or that she deserved to be, but now that she was, she was certain it was worth the wait. She heard Emma whistle from the kitchen as watched over their little girl while feeding her, wondering where the niffler had decided to have her babies.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I do hope you enjoyed it :o)


End file.
